Companion
by Noodlez4suppa
Summary: Yuki is sentenced to a sober companion. In order to get his freedom, he must attend AA meetings and live with a mysterious dark haired god for a whole year. Yuki isn't sure what to make of this god but maybe sobriety isn't that bad with something like Yato in his life. Possible Yaoi in future, but definitely some dark content. YatoxYuki
1. Meeting

**When you watch too much Elementary and Noragami in the span of a couple of weeks. Yeeeeeaaaaaaa….enjoy.**

\- Meeting -

Yuki couldn't believe the mess he put himself in. Not only had the court ordered him mandatory addicts anonymous meeting but had assigned him a sober companion for the next year. He walked out of the court house with his phone in his hand. He scrolled down his contacts to a name, a name he could hardly utter at this point. He swallowed and willed every cell in his body not to call.

It was out of habit really. But knowing that the number would never answer made him ache. The same ache that made him want to shoot up. _My fault_.

No.

No point in playing the blame game. He either had to accept this sentence to be babysat by another grown person or spend time in jail. His father would not like the latter. The choice was easy if not a minor nuisance of having someone be with him. The specifics were that he was to live with this 'sober companion' for an entire year, stay out of trouble and attend regular meetings. Only then would he get his freedom.

Yuki pocketed his phone and made his way to the street. He wanted to hail a cab but he didn't have enough money to get him across the city back home. And if his father wasn't home, he wouldn't be able to pay the driver. You'd think his father would come pick him up but his father made it very clear on Yuki's only phone call that talking to the judge would be the last favor he called in for him and he would have to find a way to take care of himself if he got in trouble again. No more rehab, no more funding his habit. Just Yuki and all of his destructive devices.

He groaned. There was nothing worse than being at his father's heel. He had some freedom but without money, Yuki wouldn't make it far. He knew people who worked to afford their habit, it wasn't a life he wanted.

There was a noise like a gun shot and Yuki was pushed to the ground by something hard. He hit the ground scrapping his hands in an attempt to save the rest of his body from falling across the asphalt. There was a screeching sound and a man's voice.

A man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes looked down at Yuki. His body hurt and his hands stung but he couldn't move. The man's eyes held him captive, frozen and helpless like and overturned statue.

"You okay?" the man asked, his voice half laced with concern and the other with something like annoyance.

Yuki clenched his fist and immediately regretted it. But the pain seemed to help him out of his trance. Yuki pushed away the outstretched hand. Standing up he dusted off his clothes but couldn't look the man in the eyes. What was he, some school girl in an afterschool special?

"You don't have to be so tough. Not everyone falls as gracefully as the gods" the man said.

Yuki growled and looked at him, "Maybe you shouldn't be driving your scooter on the sidewalk asshole."

The man in the track suit shrunk back and put his hands up in defeat. "No need to yell. It was only a joke. You came from nowhere, I'm sorry"

Yuki huffed, he didn't want to start any trouble either but his temper got the best of him. "It's fine, just…be careful."

"Those bruises look bad." Yuki looked down and the man in the track suit was holding his left hand inspecting the bloody bruises. His hand was soft and damp, probably from the scooter handles. He held his hand palm up and gently touched the vertical scrape marks. Yuki hissed but didn't pull away.

"Keep your sweaty paws to yourself! What are you gonna do to make up for nearly killing me?"

"You know I could heal these almost instantly", he said.

"Yea?"

The man stepped back and he seemed to pull an oversized sake bottle from nowhere filled with 5 yen coins. "For 5 yen, I could heal all of your wounds!" There was a glint in his eye as he held the bottle over his shoulder with his hand out.

Yuki slapped his hand away and growled, "Are you some kind of con artist? I'm not paying you to fix something that was your fault!"

"If you were looking where you were going, you wouldn't be bleeding on the side walk. Now I lend my services to you for a mere 5 yen and you're mad at me?!"

Yuki eyed the detectives at the top of the stairs of the court house. One was the detective who caught him buying and wanted to get him clean. He didn't need to give him another reason to put himself in Yuki's life again.

"Okay, I don't need your stupid 'healing' powers. We can make it even if you just drive me home".

Track suit man put his hand on his chin in mock thought. "Well, it isn't 5 yen but I guess that's fair." Yuki sighed, relieved the man wasn't causing any more of a ruckus. He needed to get as far away from there as he could. Home was a good start. He's supposed to meet his sober companion tomorrow and he wanted his last night of freedom outside of a jail cell.

The man led him to his motor scooter, which had just enough room for the both of them after Yuki gave him the address. The man gave him an extra helmet and told him to squeeze the scooter between his legs and hold on. "I'm not your date, track suit."

"Well if you fall off don't expect any sympathy."

The engine sputtured and jerked them forward before Yuki could retort. They swerved into traffic and Yuki held onto the man's shoulders for balance. Yuki thought he would hurl the way the man jumped in and out of traffic, on and off the sidewalk. No wonder he had ran into Yuki. They were in the residential part of Tokyo on the southeast when they glided down a curved hill. He knew this hill very well. He still has the bruise from going down it hands free on a dare. The rush of the wind and adrenaline was enough to make it worth while. It made his forearms ache with the sweet call of something numbing yet adrenaline pumping. He pressed himself against the man's back at the thought.

The hill led into a row of medium wealth houses, but it was Yuki's that had a traditional sloping roof as it was renovated from a shrine. His father had gutted it and filled it with things that made the house look unlived in since Yuki's mother died. Like a traditional sitting room with generic Japanese scrolls, a garden in the back with a koi fish that someone comes to tend to every day, and a tea room no one ever drunk tea in. It wasn't a place to be lived in but like a painting, something to be looked at with an approving nod. Maybe living with his sober companion for a while wouldn't be so bad. He only slept there on the chance he ever made it home.

The scooter stopped abruptly in front of the gate and Yuki was thrown against the strangers back. "And here I thought you weren't my date", he teased.

Yuki practically jumped off the scooter. "You can relax" the track suit man said, "It was only a joke." Yuki gave him the spare helmet, "Whatever."

"You can at least thank me for the ride, you ungrateful runt!"

"I don't have to thank you for anything. I could've easily went back inside and sued you for practically running me over."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not like I left you there on the ground" He crossed his arms and blue eyes met gold ones. Yuki turned to the gate so that he wouldn't be sitting there staring at this strange man. Looking at his house, he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness wash over him. "Not like it would be different from what anyone does to me", he whispered more to himself.

"The gods aren't as cruel as most people think, Yukine" the man said softly.

Yuki turned to watch the man in the track suit rush off on the scooter with a smoke trail behind him and the back fire of the engine echoing through the neighborhood.

 _How did he know my name?_

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Wide Awake

**A few things:**

 **Yuki is a few years older than he is in the anime and manga. That nature of Yuki's and Yato's relationship with him still being a young boy just doesn't fit my story,**

 **this world is slightly different in that Phantoms, or Ayakashi, and Regalia's, or Shinki, are not a big issue in this world and only play a small role in the plot to come,**

 **and as always, I do not own Noragmai or Elementary.**

-Wide Awake-

The light of the sun cascaded along Yuki's pale stomach through the window. Mornings were for sleeping in but he could hear noise downstairs. Maybe it wasn't morning anymore but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to sleep anyway. The shadows of his dreams haunted him with visions of her. _Hiyori._

He could even smell her. It was an intoxicating sweetness that made him turn over squeezing the pillow. He suddenly felt nauseous. Being home reminded him of being with his friends across town. He hadn't had anything in almost 4 months. He could feel his body creak like an old machine for something poisonous to loosen his gears. He was wound up and he'd be dry heaving by supper if he didn't get anything in him; water, food, gin, anything.

There was a loud scream downstairs and Yuki cursed. Some stupid housekeeper, probably. He pulled himself from the tangle of the sheets and went downstairs and by the front door was a stack of luggage toppled over on top of the dark haired track suit wearing idiot that drove him home yesterday.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Yato whined, "I fell."

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing in my house?"

Yato did his best to push up but the load on top of him seemed too heavy and he face planted against the polished hardwood floors.

Yuki rolled his eyes and grabbed a few bags off him. Yato stood and gave a big smile, "Well your father paid me to be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't plan on meeting you yesterday but it was convenient. It only seemed right that I move in immediately to make sure your substance free life started on the right foot". Yuki stared in horror. "Also, my other client kicked me out so I needed a place to stay" he finally admitted sheepishly.

"You're my sober companion?"

"Yep, your father paid for my services."

"Paid for? My father is paying for you to live here?"

Yato gave a big grin. "Yato, delivery god at your service!"

 _God?_ Yuki thought _, Who does this weirdo think he is?_

"And that includes living off of my father for a year to make sure I talk about my addictive feelings at meetings and that I don't use?"

"No. I deliver a companion based service that allows ex-addicts to get back to a normal healthy lifestyle. I'm also homeless so it helps that room and board is provided."

"No."

Yato was confused.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not an addict. I just got in some trouble and my high strung father wants to make me suffer."

Yato stood with his hands in the pockets of his track suit and his blue eyes were clear and determined. "Most people who aren't addicts don't get pulled from smoke houses and thrown in rehab for four months, Yuki."

Yuki cringed at the way Yato said his name just like the counselors at the rehab facility. He could feel a headache coming on. This was not a part of the plan. He didn't need some homeless con artist telling him how to live. He almost killed him; how could he even trust him to keep him straight? Yuki wasn't sure if that was something he wanted anyway. He wanted to return to his numbing black hole that stupid detective pulled him from. He didn't think about Hiyori there, he couldn't. His world would be filled with a pleasant lazy, haziness where time went by fast or so it seemed. He did everything he could to convince that right people that he was ready to be released and away from that place. He'd get his father back for this.

Suddenly, a different kind of haziness over took him and he was falling into Yato's arms, unable to catch himself. Luckily, stronger than he looks Yato caught him.

"Yuki!" Yato exclaimed, his voice filled with surprise turned to concerned. The boy was warm in his arms. Warm and half naked. Yato fought the divine cells in his body from reacting to the closeness. The human was attractive but this wasn't the time to explore that. Yato made sure he was breathing and looked for the closes place to lay him down. He held onto the frail boy whose golden bangs hang close and damp against his forehead.

 _Baka._ _Has he even eaten anything since I last saw him?_

Yato carried the young man to the sitting room and rested his head against one of the sitting pillows.

 _Not even a couch, what era do these people live in?_

Yato sat with Yuki for a while and pressed a cool compress against the skin of his neck and forehead.

Now that he had the boy resting, he could take inventory without guilt. Yuki's face was boyish in that he lacked the stubble most humans had for his age. Yato was taller but the human was only a few inches shorter, a few more years he may be the same height as the former god of calamity. The slopes and hills of his body weren't as defined but Yato could guess that was from whatever poison he had preferred prior to rehab. He wasn't skinny, just slim. The hint of his manhood in the curly yellow hairs that lead down pass his shorts made Yato swallow consciously.

He had never found himself stealing glances at a human before. It felt sinful. Not that he was capable of sin in the context of the human definition of the word but he could understand why some humans couldn't help themselves. _If this is what it felt like_. The god sighed. He could feel apart of himself that he had put to rest a long time ago awakening. But Yato knew that Yuki didn't need that kind of relationship. He needed someone to reassure him, guide him. After reading his file from the rehab center in Kyoto, he knew why Yuki had trust issues. The young human in front of him looked physically healthy, though he could use a meal. Emotionally, Yuki would be a challenge to build trust with. Yato could easily use his sever abilites to cured his yearning for drugs but that wouldn't heal him. He'd likely turn to it again in the long run. Yato had learned that the hard way.

Yato thought it best to find the boy food for when he wakes up so he pulled out his phone and texted Kofuku. He didn't know how to cook and was hoping her companion wasn't still angry at him to come over and make a decent meal for Yuki.

K: Yatty! Of course! Daikoku actually made too much stew so we'll bring some over ;)

Y: You're a life saver. Thanks babe. 3 3

Yato snickered. He knew Daikoku wouldn't like that.

Yato was inviting the couple in only 20 minutes later. Granted, Kofuku was a goddess of fortune and distance didn't mean much to her, their shrine wasn't that far away either.

The short pink haired goddess pulled Yato into a big hug and her shinki, Daikoku, eyed him closely to make sure the god didn't try anything inappropriate with his Lady. Kofuku had to calm Daikoku down before they came over. He didn't like the way the god spoke to his Lady.

"Yatty! I've missed you". The bubbly goddess' high pitched voice filled the emptiness of the house as she pulled out of the hug.

Daikoku shoved the pot into the god's stomach. "You be careful how you speak to my Lady", he said sternly. The space between his eyebrow wrinkled and his stare was enough to burn Yato where he stood.

Grabbing Kofuku's hand he said, "I would never speak out of term to the lovely Kofuku" and kissed it.

Daikoku practically lifted Yato off the ground when Yuki came around the corner.

"What the hell is going on?"

Yato laughed nervously as Daikoku fumed almost audibly at the god.

Kofuku's eyes brightened at the young human. "Who's this Yatty?"

"A client." He raised an eyebrow at the boy as Daikoku put him down. Yuki wondered why the man had looked at him like that.

"You're still babysitting humans? Times must be hard for you, Yato" Daikoku snickered. This was better than beating him until he reincarnated like he had planned after seeing the text he sent to Kofuku.

"Well, he's cute" Kofuku giggled.

Yuki turned red. What were these people doing in his house? If that stupid tracksuit wearing fool thought he could just invite his weird friends over like this was some frat house, he had another thing coming.

Before he could take a breath to kick them all out, his stomach groaned loudly and Yato smiled holding up the pot of stew. The light between the paper doors in the sitting room had gotten lower and Daikoku insisted that they leave after demanding Yato bring back their pot when they could. It wasn't safe for anyone if Kofuku was out too late.

Yato grabbed some bowls and poured a big heaping for Yuki. "Daikuko can be a monster but he has the best cooking in all of Tokyo".

Yuki looked him unconvincingly, "I'm not hungry."

Ruffling his hair, Yato smiled, "There's more in the pot if you want" and left the room.

Yuki looked down at the bowl determined, without much conviction, to fight his will to inhale it. It had the smell of savory mushrooms and beef. He gulped audibly.

From what he could gather, those friends of his had brought over the stew. Yato couldn't have made this himself. He didn't seem the type to know how to cook.

Yuki didn't see anything else to eat in his future so he ate until he was full. Yato walked into the room and smiled, "You look better."

"I feel better. Thanks for the food." Yuki only remembered he had found himself on the floor in the very next room with a damp cloth on his head. "Did I pass out earlier?"

Yato nodded and put the empty pot to the sink to wash later. "You say you don't need anyone but you barely eat. Didn't they teach you the importance of a meal in rehab?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid."

Yato chewed his lip, "Fine. Don't act like one. Start making yourself meals and go to your meetings starting tomorrow."

Yuki felt a sense of seriousness in the self-proclaimed god. It was a reasonable request. He was already stuck with him, whether he liked it or not.

"Okay. But you have to be honest about who you are. This whole god thing is just weird."

Yato frowned, "But I am a god."

"God's don't wear track suits!" Yuki argued.

Yato, angered, clenched his fist, "I am Yato, the god of delivery, god of…." He stopped himself.

Yuki eyed him suspiciously.

"I will prove it to you. Tomorrow".

Yato retired to the empty room on the ground floor where he had put the few things he had brought over. Most were good luck charms he had collected in a vain attempt to obtain more followers. Yuki went upstairs to his room and laid wide awake, thoughtful of the man downstairs who had suddenly entered his life.


	3. Of the Past

**I know a few peole have favorited/followed this story but have not left reviews. Reviews would be appreciated. It tells me how to maneuver the story. Thanks and enjoy!**

Of the Past

Detective Inspector Megumi Kazuma wasn't the type of man to worry easily. It came from the way his mother had always been completely honest with him about the worst part of human nature. Even in the days where she could hardly speak and her months when she had forgotten she had a son and he was the "sweet, young man" who always came to visit her on the sad days, it was hard to watch her suffer but easy to see her finally at rest. He was a composed man, which made him an excellent detective.

So when the department had gotten a stack of cold case files on some violent 'incidents' plaguing rural Kyoto, it was just another case. Something he would solve by the year's end. But he read through the files and digested all the strange things that it had said. He felt the need to consult his Police Commissioner, Vaisravana Bishamon, though Kazuma called her Veena in private, and ask her advice.

He knocked on her door and was invited in.

The slender, blonde woman was at her desk, leaned back with a pen in her hand, signing some papers. Her amethyst eyes flashed a glint of recognition and relief. She smiled, a rare sight; the duty of Police Commissioner hardly left room for pleasantries. Especially as a woman.

"You look tired" Kazuma smiled back.

"Well, dinner with the mayor and his talkative wife is in my future. I'm already exhausted" She said.

"I'm sure you will do well at the dinner. Granted, I've had a half hour conversation about choux cream pastries."

"Good thing I hate baking." They both laughed softly.

There was an easiness he saw in her now that he never saw when she was addressing the department on high profile cases that effected the region. A flash of weariness and openness that he could appreciate in a woman who worked so hard to keep the various police departments efficient and productive. He did not envy her position though. He was content working under her tireless leadership.

"Kazuma, is there something I missed in the meeting earlier?" She teased.

"No, not at all. The address was very thorough" he said nervously, remembering the time he had spoke up on the topic of known Yakuza leaders being spotted by the seaport, something Veena had left out in the notes he had given her as her Police Chief Inspector at this precinct.

"I'm only teasing Kazuma. How can I help?"

"I wish I had come with something other than a case but I'd like your advice on something".

She reached her hand out to the file, "Nonsense."

She pulled her hair behind her ears before flipping open the file. Kazuma could see that she wore the cherry blossom earring he got for her some time ago, when she wasn't his Police Commissioner but when they were partners and he was put under her wing. The earring was a reminder of the short romantic episode they shared. Out of respect for her new position, he let her go. It would be harder for her to fully and effectively take the reigns if anyone thought Kazuma got special privileges because they were involved. He couldn't live with the guilt if other officers didn't respect her for her passion about law and good police work. She was the best detective he knew, if he had to step to the side so that she could step up, that was a sacrifice he was willing to take. She deserved it.

Five years later, everyone respected her and how tirelessly she worked, especially when she made it to the field to help with difficult cases.

Veena fingered through the notes of the original inspector and M.E. "So all the victims have purple "stains" on their bodies. 'The survivors were all diagnosed with extreme memory loss, the purple marks, and almost all of the survivors about a week after the attack suffered a psychotic episode before killing themselves'" Veena read.

The report detailed various instances of people turning irrationally violent. Brothers drowning their sisters in rivers, mothers strangling their children, lovers tearing at each others' eyes in small villages. The victims would come from the episode with no memory of the things they'd done. Many had to be hospitalized as it drew them mad at the damage they had caused to the people they loved. The damaged seemed to only affect people who were related or romantically involved. A mall of innocent shoppers could become a mad house at any moment. Families tearing at each other, causing chaos.

"At first the bruises seemed unremarkable and I wondered why simple bruises had been such a focal point of the report. But…look at the photos of the uh…. victims". The word 'victim' confounded Kazuma as he knew that most of the victim were assailants themselves. Most on the winning side of the violent attacks.

Veena went to the photos and her back straightened. She could feel her very cells revolt at the images. It invoked memories of a tumultuous time she didn't care to relive, even through memory.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" Kazuma asked, noticing her reaction.

The photos showed various body parts, not attached to any particular person, with dark purple patches of skin. The abrasions seemed to grow as the days went on. A photo marked as "Day 6" showed the marks covering a woman in her young 20s almost 90% covered. The photo was also marked as 'deceased'.

Veena was surprised this was the first time she had heard of it. The file was from a small police unit in the inner rural part of Kyoto.

It was gory, but yes, Veena had once seen something similar. Not for quite some time though. But how could she tell Kazuma that it had been centuries ago in a time before organized law enforcement?

"It's…familiar" she said tentatively. She knew of the world of the gods' bleeding through in to the human world but this was borderline blaspheme. Someone was doing something dangerous.

"I wanted to head to the original village and speak with the young boy who was blinded by his mother as a ground zero, so to speak. Ask him some questions the officers may have missed."

"Kazuma, the only advice I could give you is to let these cases go cold. Whatever is on the other end of THIS is no good for anyone."

"Veena,we can't ignore this".

"That's not what I'm saying. You are asking for my advice and chasing this only ends with more people getting hurt."

"More people will be hurt if we ignore this. This is too big for the small police force out there. I need your help."

Veena closed the file and put it in her desk, closing the drawer slowly.

"Don't expect it. And if you defy me, you'll be doing paperwork until you retire. Don't follow this Kazuma, please." She told herself it was for his protection but if this led to her again, she might not survive it this time around.

Kazuma gritted his teeth. Veena was hiding something and it had to be serious if she told him to blatantly ignore people mysteriously turning into murderers without their knowledge. And she didn't trust him enough to explain why. Without the file, there wasn't much he could do anyway but there were other things. He knew people as well. He'd ask around off duty, maybe flash his badge to get some information.

Kazuma stood composed despite having to leave with less than what he came with then some generic warning about danger. Not having the file was a small inconvenience. He knew Veena lavished in small victories. This would slow him down but it wouldn't stop him.

"I suppose that's the verdict."

Veena sighed. She knew this went against everything he stood for, everything she herself had taught him. He could see in the way he straightened his back and clenched his fist, he was upset, maybe even at her. But nothing good would come from his own death poking into the affairs of gods and other unearthly things, like denizens of the Far Shore. "Kazuma, if this was some crazed serial murder I would help you. But….this isn't that simple."

"I understand, Vaisaravana". The way he said her name was cold like steel against her spine.

Yuki and Yato appeared on the outskirts of a small town in the Kyoto Prefecture. Yuki lurched forward caught off balanced and blinked quickly.

"What the hell?"

"If I wasn't a god, could I do that?" Yato stood there with his arms crossed very proud of himself.

Yuki spun in disbelief. They had just been in front of Yuki's front door and now they were outside. About a mile up the road, there were short buildings and houses that lead down a hill. The town was quiet but Yato could sense something dark hovering over it. He shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking toward the town.

Yuki still looked around in disbelief. "But…how…..we were just at my house. Yato, where are we?" Yato had said he would prove he was a god but Yuki looked underwhelmed as the man only slightly taller than him grabbed the sides of his arms and the world got dark and blurry until they showed up on the side of this road. And now Yato was walking into some town that looked like only ghost lived there.

Yuki caught up to the god in a quick flurry of strides. It was some trick. Yuki pulled out his phone. 11:52, just before noon. No, that couldn't be right. Yuki made breakfast only 50 minutes ago. There was no way he got dressed, cooked, ate, argued with Yato for 10 mins about Yuki having to come with him to do a favor for a friend in a town in Kyoto all in the last hour. There wouldn't be enough time for that and make an almost three-hour trip by bullet train to wherever they were. That's if they were in the Kyoto Prefecture. The reasonable possibilities made Yuki's head hurt so he matched his stride with Yato's. It was too much to think about.

Amongst the modest homes and a few store fronts, Yato could see Ayakashi hiding in the shadows. Small ones, barely substantial enough to call for alarm. His contact only said to question a young boy anyway. But he might mention to Kofoku about the Ayakashi here, he hadn't seen quite as many since the Great Cleansing. Though born from negative energy and cursed spirits, small amounts scattered about wasn't a problem. The humans have done a good job controlling themselves and the gods keep a close eye out.

But as they got deeper into the town, the lack of people wasn't what sent chills through Yato's body, it was the spiraling dark mass in the distance.

"A Storm" he said, stopping. In a world where smaller gods like Yato weren't allowed to have Shinki, a storm wasn't something you approached lightly.

"Looks like a tornado in the distance. Surley fits the mood. I've only seen one person since we've been within the town limits. Where are we?"

Yato turned to Yuki. "You can see it?"

"Duh. Its right there, dumbass. I'm not blind."

Yato chewed on a thought and Yuki could tell. This boy was interesting. First, he could see and hear Kofuku and her Shinki, and now he's able to see a Storm.

'Yato and Yuki found a small tea house that was pretty much empty except for the hostess.

The young girl who served them was pale and quiet. She was dressed in a tradition black kimono with a light green sash. Her face was thin but it didn't hinder her piercing eyes and long black hair. Yuki took a deep breath at a memory of his own fingers running through the inky black hair of another. She smiled solemnly, welcoming them to Ajisan's Teahouse. She immediately sat them down, but seemed quite interested in the new comers.

They both ordered and she returned with two small tea cups of dark amber liquid.

"Are you here for Seito?"

Yato took a sip and yelped. The tea was hot. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Do you know the boy?" Yato asked.

"Not personally but we've only gotten visitors since the….accident." Yato watched her avert her eyes to Yuki at the last word.

"Can we find him at his home?"

The young girl held the serving tray to her chest and nodded slowly. "No. He lives in the orphanage now, but you might not want to go there."

"Why is that?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the people before you didn't find exactly what they were looking for. He isn't a story for you to exploit. He hasn't really spoken since."

"Good thing we aren't here for that."

"Then what are we here for?" Yuki asked sipping his tea slowly. Both young humans looked at Yato expectantly.

"Uhhh….just to….observe. Ask a question or two. Nothing serious."

"How are you even qualified for this? Why is this person so important?" Yuki asked.

"He's a victim in a terrible tragedy and a friend from the Tokyo police asked me to visit and ask a few questions."

Yuki was weary. Yato didn't seem the type to skimp on details. What were they doing here and why did someone from the police trust Yato enough for something like this?

"You should be careful" the young girl warned and bowed to return to her post at the front door.

Yato took another sip and burned his tongue again, but he noted the small fish like Ayakashi looming on her shoulder. Its mouth pulled back in a sneer and its eyes bulging at its sides. This town was deeply affected by whatever happened. Yato was going to figure it out, starting with the young boy and them the Storm.

 **A/N: There are things that are slightly different than the anime. Not every god has a Shinki, specifically lower ranked gods or gods with not a lot of followers. I didn't want this to be a detective story but a friend of mine asked me to challenge myself so if there are any inconsistencies please note them in your review. Until next time.**


	4. A Visit Gone Bad

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My 6 month old and I were both sick, he's better but I'm still meh. Also, I work weekends which is like my only time to write anything because baby stays with grandma! I'll have the next chapter out within a week...hopefully.

Also, this is kinda plot heavy and it'll get more into Yuki and Yato in the next chapter, just wanted to establish plot early on so I know it makes sense. Thanks. Enjoy and Review.

A Visit Gone Bad

Yato and Yuki followed the young hostess' instructions to the orphanage and arrived at a well taken care of two story home surrounded by a stone fence. The lawn was recently cut, the tang of fresh cut grass still clung to the moist air. The home was at least a few decades old but a fresh coat of paint was noticeable under the dim porch light. Yato could sense something waiting beyond the walls of the home. Something from the far shore, but it was fuzzy like bad reception. Yato pressed the bell and they waited.

Yuki hugged himself as a cool breeze found its way under his light jacket. The house was something similar to what he lived with his mother in, when she was still alive. It gave him good memories but it seemed to be blocked out by the deariness of the town.

There was shuffle at the door and then an eye poked out through the curtains in the small window left of the door. Several locks were undone, Yato and Yuki looked at each other, and the door finally opened.

"May I help you?" A woman asked. The planes of her face seemed prematurely aged and the creases around her eyes were deep, something in them made Yato think the woman didn't get much sleep. She was no taller than Yuki.

Yato spoke, "Yes, my colleague and I are from children services and we're here to see Tehada Seito."

Yuki turned to the taller man, unsure of what he was trying to do.

The woman seemed hesitant, "Child services were here just a week ago. I don't believe you were one of the representatives."

"No. We are always rotated through assignments as to not form too close attachments to our cases."

"What did you need?" She asked.

"My colleagues seemed to have missed some questions during their investigation and it is urgent that we ask Seito himself, it is too sensitive to ask over the phone and we felt a phone call would only delay getting the information we need. It should only be a moment."

The woman chewed on the information on the moment, a shadow of doubt casting across her face.

"I would call my superior but then I'd have to stand outside the door until he drove all the way out here. You know, for the safety of the child in case something were to happen."

She nodded and invited the couple in thinking it were against better judgement to have the two stand outside her house for who knows how long. Yuki took note of a shimmer of light reflecting on the woman's shoulder as they enter the front area and were directed up the stairs. There were three children in the living area playing with blocks no older than 3 or 4.

Yuki noticed that none had the child like innocence he knew kids that age to have. They played in silence. Though homey the house seemed devoid of the noise normally heard when it was full of children.

"Everything has been better since your collegues have been here. Seito still stays in his room but he comes down to dinner and plays with the kids sometimes" she said.

"I'm sure you take very good care of him" Yato said as he followed the woman to the end of the upstairs hallway.

The door now in front of them thrummed with energy.

"Could you kindly check up on the other children, Yuki?" Yato looked at Yuki expectantly.

He wasn't sure of his role in this ruse but the care taker led Yuki to what they called the playroom. Yato went into Seito's room and closed the door softly.

The playroom was considerably big. There was a t.v in the corner with a few small chairs in front of it. There was couple of kids playing with dolls. The young girl was telling the boy that dolls could be soldiers and heros like his action figures. But the boy would have none of that.

"Girl dolls are too fragile to fight bad guys" he informed.

"Nuh uh. My dolls are just as strong as yours" the girl pouted.

"That's Aika and Hiro. Their parents were lost to the plane that was lost in the Indian Ocean. They were travelling to a distant cousin's wedding in China."

Yuki nodded and knelt beside the two kids.

"Do you guys like living here?" he asked.

Bewildered at the stranger yet eager to answer they both answered yes.

Yuki smiled, "That's good. You know" he turned to the boy, "Girls can be just as strong as boys."

The boy looked at his friend and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But" he turned to the young girl, "boys sometimes need to be rescued."

The girl's eyes were a piercing magenta color. They reminded him of a ghost in his past. Someone who had rescued him and haunted him. He remembered the way the eyes made him feel like the only thing that mattered, just as the young girl did for that moment.

"Though boys are made to be stronger" Yuki boasted trying to get rid of the ache welling in his chest.

The young boy hooted, "Hah! Told ya!" The kids continued to argue about the roles of boys and girls as Yuki stood straight and the care taker stood next him.

"You don't seem like a child services agent." She said pointedly.

Yuki was caught off guard, "Uhh…I'm new." Yuki shoved his hands in his pocket and put on his best official voice, "May I see the sleeping area for the children?"

"Certaintly" she said with a weary eye.

 _Whatever that idiot is doing better be quick._

The woman showed Yuki the sleeping area which was arranged in a larger room. There were bunk beds that lined the wall that had what seemed sufficient bedding. Yuki even checked the bathroom area to make sure it was well kept.

"Dinner will be ready soon and I'd like the kids to eat on time before going to bed. It helps keep things normal around here."

Yuki nodded just as a noise was heard in the far end of the house where Yato was. Yuki ran to the room with the care taker behind him and opened the door.

Yuki was sitting casually in a hole in the wall and tall half human, half…something stood in the middle of the room.

"You pack quite the punch for a kid. I guess that's how you managed to dig your mother's eyes out" Yato grunted pushing himself out of the hole in the wall as if it were a chair he was sitting in. The care taker gasped audibly.

"Seito?"

The disfigured form turned to the door. Yuki could tell that under the bulbous masses on the person's shoulder, neck and part of the face that a young boy no older than thirteen poked through. Yuki could recognize the awkward gangly limbs attached to a body that hadn't quite caught up with it. That was only a few years ago for him. But the look in the eye that wasn't bulbous and purple, was scared. A single tear ran down a pale cheek before it was lost in the protruding parts of its new form.

"Stay back" Yato yelled as he squared off to fight Seito.

"No. You can't hurt him" the care giver objected. Yuki kept her from getting in between the two in the room. Seito was turned to Yato. He let out a piercing scream that was mixed with desperation and anger.

Yato lunged toward Seito hoping to catch him off guard but the boy had gained a considerable amount of mass since the time Yato entered the room. Yato was lifted at the throat by the human boy who seemed to be turning into an Ayakashi. The transparent, almost jelly like skin that seemed to grow from under his skin was similar to the shimmering iguana on the care taker's shoulder.

Yato struggled to get from under the boy's grip. He couldn't die now. He landed a solid job and had some side jobs lined up. He couldn't disappear and start over right now. That's if he would reincarnate. At this point, he wasn't sure that was even possible.

Yuki tackled the boy and Yato was able to slip out of Seito's loosened grip.

"I said stay back."

"You're my sober companion, not my father" Yuki reminded as he backed away from Seito and stood next to Yato.

"I said" Yato grabbed Yuki by the collar and threw him across the room, "stay back!"

Just then, Seito swung down towards Yato's head and he had just enough time to catch the blow before it split his head open. He couldn't fight this thing like this. He wasn't prepared for this. He was Shinki-less and he didn't know what this was. Seito reeked of death and fused with his life force was that of an Ayakashi. Which was impossible. Ayakshi weren't humans with a heartbeat. They fed off the negative energy of humans, not humans themselves. There were several blinking eyeballs forming along Seito's shoulder and torso. And they certainly didn't grow at this rate. Considering the boy's recent past, he could surely feed a malicious phantom with enough dark thoughts to cause alarm but not at a physical manifestation in the Near Shore.

Seito screamed again and swung with his other hand catching Yato in the ribs and sending him across the hardwood floor. He could feel his bones straightening after the blow but there was a stinging on his neck that he was familiar with. Blight. He needed to get out of here.

"Yato!" Yuki called as he was pulling himself from a pile of books that had fell on him after Yato threw him into a bookcase.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yuki hissed.

Seito had turned to Yuki.

"Get the kids out of here. I'll keep him busy" Yato instructed.

Yuki nodded slowly and grabbed the care taker who was stunned in place at the door to the room. Yuki shook her violently. "Grab the kids and get out now."

The care giver's eyes were absent and her movements were slow. Yuki shook her shoulders again, "Now!" It seemed to work as she left and ran to collect the kids.

"And call the police" Yuki called after her, hoping she had heard him.

Yato was squaring off again with Seito who was doing his best to catche Yato. Yato was agile and quick. Not quite use to his new body the boy was slow and clumsy but he was definetly strong. YAto hadn't expected the boy to grab him by the arm and into a bear hug trying to squeeze Yato to death. As his body was beginning to bend in ungodly ways, he screamed. The pain was bad. Not the worse but enough to warrant a desperate look to Yuki to do something to help him out of Seito's hold.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made him upset" Yuki said as he looked around for something to help Yato. Spotting a baseball bat, Yuki gripped it like his father taught him as a kid and began to swing at Seito's malformed back repeatedly. Yuki's blows couldn't have been nothing more than a mild nuisance. The deformed part of him seemed immune but maybe his human parts still felt pain.

Yuki aimed low at Seito's legs and was pleased to hear a scream leave his mouth that was turning into an Ayakashi's snarl.

Seito released Yato and whimpered as Yuki continued to beat on his legs until he was down and whimpering. The boy's body shook with his whines. Yuki stopped mid-swing. He had almost forgotten that there was a human under all of the thick squishy parts of him. Just a scared boy who was alone and missed his mother. The boy's very human sobs ripped through Yuki as the bat now dangled in his hand.

Yato's hand gripped around Yuki who lazily held onto the bat. Yato looked Yuki in the eye trying to ground him. He could feel the human male's body thrum with so many emotions. Yato had gotten what he needed. Everything else will be handled by the clean up crew just as soon as he made it to a shrine.

Yuki's skin was soft under Yato's touch. The knuckles were taut as he gripped the bat tighter and Yuki squeezed his eyes tightly. Yato owed him his life. He wanted to pull his into an embrace but he wasn't sure how his companion would receive it. Whatever was troubling him was a reaction to what was in front of him and triggered something deep. Yuki's golden eyes quivered as he looked at the hunched form in front of him. Seito released a crippling cry and through the distorted voice they could hear just a sad boy crying for his mother.

"It's okay" Yuki said softly as he pressed his other hand against his ribs. The pain there slowly fading. His neck stung still though. He pulled the bat from Yuki's hand as the sirens of the police rung in the distance.

"We have to go" Yato urged.

The couple made their way downstairs and through the kitchen at the back of the house to the back door. They slipped through the line of trees and travelled parallel to the main road.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked as he followed the confusing man in front of him.

"There's a shrine near by."

"It sounded like he broke something. I don't think praying's gonna help set your ribs."

Yato stopped against a tree and took a breath. It wasn't his ribs that ache and blighted his very being. Where ever Seito touched him felt like someone put a flame to his skin over and over again. It was hard to breath at this point. Yato crumbled to his knees and Yuki was quickly at his side holding Yato up against a tree.

"You're lighter than you look" Yuki quipped.

Yato gave a weak smile. "Why? Thinking about carrying me bridal style to my salvation?"

Yuki scooped up the god behind the knees in one swift motion. "If this gets us home faster than yeah. Where's the shrine?"

Yato leaned back, "About 500 meters straight. Take me to the well." He could feel the holy enegery through the held himself against only moments ago. Just as he had felt the holy energy under the ground of Yuki's house. Wood was an excellent current for natural energy.

Yuki walked slowly as to not jostle the man in his arms too much. He knew what bruised ribs felt like and he heard the crunching sounds Yato's body made as he was squeezed. It was amazing he could even walk. Maybe he was some sort of supernatural being. The boy that Yato had called Seito did not seem normal and Yato barely went toe to toe with him having to save him twice. Maybe he was just crazy and not some god he claimed to be. Though it still didn't explain how quickly they got to Kyoto or how he was able to take blows from Seito and be alive and walking around to joke about it. Still, Yato owed him an explanation to why there were there anyway.

From Yuki's arms, Yato could see the lowering sun pass through the trees above. From this view Yato could see clearly the very manly curve of Yuki's throat and jaw. The skin there was pale and made Yato wonder what it would taste like against the flat of his tongue. Yato shook his head slightly trying to expel the thoughts from his head.

 _Blight must be worse than I thought._

A few minutes went by and Yuki sat Yato against the well. Yato unzipped his jack and began to take his undershirt off but everywhere the fabric touched rubbed against the Blight making him hiss in pain.

"Don't be such a perv" Yuki said. He didn't understand why the other man was taking his clothes off in a shrine.

"I need to get the Blight off" Yato hissed and he took the shirt off finally.

Yuki's eyes widened. His sober companion had dark purple burns across his body, similar to that of Seito's skin, minus the eyeballs and disfigurement. He knelt beside him reached to touch him.

Yato grabbed Yuki's hand and piercing blue eyes met golden one's in a stoney stare. "Don't touch me directly. Go find a bucket and pour the water from the well onto me."

Yuki didn't have to look no further than the other side of the well where a bucket sat. He dipped the bucket in, not sure how this would help his sober companion, and filled the bucket.

Yato was waiting for the water splash over him. But instead, Yuki tore a sleeve off of Yato's discarded shirt, dipping it into the bucket and squeezing the water over his stained skin. The purification process made steam flow from Yato's skin revealing normal skin underneath. It surpised Yuki for a moment but immediately he set to get the water everywhere the Blight had settled.

He started with his neck and slowly made his may down the god's torso. The Blight slowly dissipated and Yato could immediately feel the weight of it come off in waves as his human companion handled him with such care. No one had ever helped him in this way. Yato had been alone for a long time, mostly out of necessity. Nora was his last true companion, someone he trusted who had betrayed him. But that was a centuries old memory. He was sure she was well taken care of by the gods who had named her after him.

Yaato couldn't help but laugh at his companion's determined face as he gained his strength back. He chuckled, and Yuki looked up at the god. Yato's half lidded eyes and curved lips made Yuki feel warm around his neck and face. He hadn't realized how intimate this looked until he felt the god's chest rumble in amusement.

"Something funny?" Yuki said, pushing back whatever feelings that made his cheeks flush at the task he now lazily continued.

"You." The god simply stated and had not offered Yuki an explanation. Yuki finished the last of the marks he could see and put the cloth in the bucket.

"Well, if you're so much better now maybe you can take us back home."

Yato looked at the shrine and then back at Yuki. "Soon. I need to send a message." He hadn't realized how much energy that took out of him. The Blight had taken a lot of his energy and he would have to rest for a while before he could take them both back home.

"Fine. Just hurry up, I don't wanna miss my meeting."

Yato nodded, "I will rest for a little while I wait for a response," and closed his eyes.

Yuki walked the perimeter of the shrine as Yato "waited". It was a small shrine, not big enough to draw much attention but it was obviously well taken care there. There weren't the signature overgrown weeds and cobwebs of an abandoned or forgotten shrine. The well had been recently repaired and incense were present at the front of the shrine that hadn't been blown down by the wind. He wasn't sure who it belonged to. He couldn't even remember the last time he came to a shrine for prayers. That kind of rhetoric seemed to go out the window after his mother died and his father dove face first into his work.

This day was weird, he had faced so many deeply hidden emotions today than he ever did in rehab. He hadn't even thought about his mother in that place. But today on many separate occasions he was reminded of Hiyori and his mother. And not once had he felt the familiar urge for something strong and poisonous to push the memories to the deepest recesses of his mind.

He had even found himself admiring the pale planes of his sober companion's exposed torso. The skin was soft but the muscles were firm through the cloth against the pads of his fingers. He had thought what happened to him at the rehab center would make any male contact repulsive. Though he still shuddered at the things that had been done to him there, none of that reminded him of Yato. He was a cheeky bastard but he didn't seem like someone who would take advantage of Yuki.

"Thank you" Yuki heard a low voice behind him. "You saved my life, you know."

"Yeah, since you did such a piss poor job handling the kid."

"I would've had him!" Yato defended.

"You were on your ass the entire time. You'd be dead if I wasn't here".

"Hn". The god turned up his nose and Yuki rolled his eyes and turned back around, which made him miss the soft smile that had up turned the lips of the almost forgotten god.


	5. Out of the Bag

**I'm late! I know!**

 **The format will change a little. Shorter but more frequent. Now that I have microsoft office, I can write more! But I'm in school for my masters so I might make a schedule to post to keep myself writing. We'll see how it goes. Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting. I haven't forgotten about this story. More Yato and Yuki in the next one.**

Out of the Bag

It was getting cold in Japan. Fall was shifting slowly into winter. Most people thought that crime stopped in the winter but it was actually the same all year around, especially murders. Kazuma stood just outside the perimeter of the crime scene as the first snow flake drifted down. They would have to hurry and collect any potential evidence before it was covered.

"Detective, we're taking the body to the morgue. We'll have them follow up once the body is examined".

Kazuma thanked the EMT, a young woman with a tired look in her eyes. He remembered seeing her before at other crime scenes. He recalled she had a family, more specifically a young daughter at home who tried to wait up for her mom.

It was late but there was no one waiting up for Kazuma. He went over the details in his head as the rolled the bruised body away.

"Purple abrasions. No one noticed anything. Neighbors hadn't heard from her in days."

"Talking to yourself Kazuma" a light familiar voice teased.

Kazuma turned to see his boss standing next to him in regular clothes and a long coat pulled tightly around her.

"Vee-Commissioner" he corrected himself, "What are you doing here?"

"My meeting with the mayor ended early. They told me you were out here. Thought you'd like some company."

Kazuma stiffened. _Was she finally deciding to tell me the truth?_

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm still not telling you what this is. I'm just keeping an eye on you" Veena lit a cigarette and blew smoke out elegantly.

"I don't need you to check up on me. I'm not a uniform."

Veena smiled, "Don't be a stick in the mud. What are you seeing here?"

"Same as others. Strange behavior before death. Same marks on the body."

They stood in the alleyway as the uniformed officers began to unravel the tape sealing off the area as all the evidence was being packed away.

"Body found here but I don't think whatever happened to the body took place here."

"You think someone might notice a body being dragged round" Veena argued.

"I think maybe her body was already marked and someone took her here to kill her."

"Hmm". Veena was getting worried. Kazuma was too smart for his own good but thankfully Veena got wind of the scene before Kazuma and had an affiliate collect anything that might help them in this case.

"So someone is torturing people and killing them off in alleyways. I don't know. Sounds like one of those suspense novels."

"I'll find them."

Veena turned to Kazuma and considered him greatly. She had no doubt he would do his very best to figure this out. But he wont get anywhere if she's always one step ahead.

"What's interesting is that the alleyway seemed wiped clean. No physical evidence. Nothing."

Veena threw her cigarette down and blew the last bit of smoke out, "Looks like you have quite the case on your hands."

Kazuma had thought she would ban him from this case. Keep him doing paperwork until his fingers bled on the keyboards. But he knew she couldn't ignore it for long. It'll make news since a civilian found the body.

"Is this permission to conduct a formal investigation?"

"No" she said, "Whatever you find, come to me directly. Nothing gets recorded".

A uniformed officer came over with a radio in his hand and a worried look to his young face.

"Commissioner. Inspector. The ambulance that left with the body has been turned over and the body taken."

Kazuma could only think about the young EMT he spoke to briefly. So quickly had her life changed because of this thing. He grit his teeth and turned to look at the way the snow was falling softly around them. Something was happening, not even snow could cover it up.


	6. Wake Up Call

**And another one. No more excuses to not upload!**

Wake Up Call

Yato was seriously considering how he ended up here. No. and not literally standing over Yuki's sleeping form admiring the way the pale skin of his chest rose and fall with every soft breath typical of deep sleep. He was wondering how him, a god, had become a babysitter for recovering addicts. He didn't have an inspiring sense to help people or any addictions himself. Or that's what he told himself.

"Yukiiii" he whispered softly, at first. It was almost noon and though Yato had given Yuki the day off from helping him with his errands that didn't mean he could sleep all day. Idleness never lead to anything good.

Yato also wondered why he had been noticing little things about Yuki. Like the way his face reddened when they ate curry for dinner, or how slight the curve of his back was that lead down to his healthy ass, or even the way he formed his lips to say his name, the slight pout and curve of his lips exciting him. And he was still standing here trying to wake him up. The boy was tangled in a sea of deep blue sheets with a folded over pillow under his head. The covers hugged and coiled around his waist and legs leave his feet and upper body exposed.

Yato grinned like a cat. He had an idea.

Moments later, Yuki was screaming from the cold water Yato had poured on his face.

"What the hell?" He asked, rubbing water from his eyes.

"Get up! It's almost noon. Even though you aren't helping me, you still have your meeting".

Yuki groaned as water droplets from his hair blurred his vision of the blue haired god. He had gotten use to him now. His stupid antics and his patronizing way of talking.

"Yea I know. Just because you're my babysitter doesn't mean you have to baby me. I've been going for the past 3 months."

To Yato's dismay, the water hadn't hindered Yuki's appeal. It made his look vulnerable, like a fish out of water. The way the water travelled down his throat and chest was doing something to Yato's stomach and groin.

He had to get out of Yuki's room.

"Fine. Just get dressed and get out of here". Yato almost had forgotten about why he needed Yuki out of the house. He had to set up, make arrangements, order food, and decorate. 90 days sober was a big deal, most people revert back after only a month. He was proud of Yuki, so proud he wanted to congratulate him with a small get together of what little friends Yato know that weren't under the influence and some of the members from his meetings.

"Yea, yea, yea. You get out first." Yuki shifted deeper into the covers. Good thing he hadn't flipped out entirely and left himself exposed to the hentai. He had laid in bed last night with some thoughts he'd rather evaluate sooner than later. After his release, he had passed out. It was a wonder he somehow got the covers over him.

Yato eyed him suspiciously. He noticed Yuki pull the covers over himself and wondered if a prude like Yuki slept naked. He hadn't noticed before. It would change the way Yato approached waking Yuki up in the morning. With a hidden grin, Yato left Yuki to dress and clean the mess left behind with water.


End file.
